Yeah Right
by Amour le sabre
Summary: Hermione Granger is no longer the happy, spunky girl she used to be. She has issues. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah Right**

Summery: Hermione Granger is no longer the happy spunky girl she used to be. She has issues.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wait I do? I don't? What? Do I own it or don't I? I don't? Ok then thank you!

AN: This is my first fic so please be brutal if it needs it. I got the idea in Geometry so I understand if its not the best.

'…' thinking

"…" talking

Chapter One

A girl with straight raven colored hair with red streaks and piercing black eyes was sitting alone in a dark compartment on the Hogwarts Express bound for the famous wizarding school. She was wearing a black and red long sleeved corset dress that had jagged edges with black heels and a cross on a black chocker AN: Anyone who has seen a Scooby-doo movie with the hex girls think of Thorn's outfit. and those who haven't … well… poo on you!. She was bearing a lip ring and a nose ring and she had on black eyeliner that made her eyes look even blacker.

Suddenly a platinum blonde haired boy came in and saw a girl sitting with her hood up staring out the window.

"What do u want Malfoy?" she said without even turning around.

"Excuse me but do I know you?"

"Actually you do, but you're too stupid to recognize me."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I want ferret." she spat out.

"Granger the mud blood?"

"Brilliant Holmes."

"What?"

"Never mind arsehole."

"Hey!"

After this little conversation they both went silent and she continued staring out the window. Half an hour later three more people intruded the compartment. Potter, Weasel, and Weaselette. They came in and didn't even notice Hermione sitting there with her hood up. In fact if they had noticed her they would not have recognized her.

"Malfoy, have you seen Hermione?" asked Potter.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why should I tell you Pot-head?"

"2 things. One my name is Potter not pothead. I don't do pot. And 2 Hermione is our best friend!"

This was when the trio finally noticed the other presence in the compartment. The only reason they saw her was because they heard a slight snort on the phrase "best friend".

"Oh hello, who are you? Asked the Weasel.

No answer.

"Ok then…"

"Malfoy if you see her tell her we want to see her."

"Ya whatever."

Then they left the compartment for good.

"Ok Granger what's with not talking to you boyfriends?"

No answer.

"Granger… Granger?" He sounded… concerned?

No answer.

"Will you answer me you stupid mud blood!"

That got her attention. She lunged for him and grabbed him by the throat.

"I. Am not. A mud blood." She growled.

She let go of him and went back to her seat and continued staring out the window. The train stopped and Malfoy flew out of the compartment not wanting to get grabbed again. Hermione waited until everyone else left then she left too.

'Can he be any more annoying? In a kind of sexy way. _Wait_ what am I saying? No no no! Well I guess its not all that bad considering I'll be resorted. That's always very good. The new "Golden Trio" thinks they're just so great don't they? Whoopee! Note the sarcasm. Arr where's a quiet place with a switchblade when you need one?'

She got into her carriage alone and headed off to the castle to get resorted, find her new dorm, and maybe even find a new switch blade there or safety pins. Those are always good too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ya'll could you please please please review please? I'll give u a cookie. Come on come on you can do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah Right**

Disclaimer: I own everything! Muhahahaha. Ok well I don't own the characters but I do own the plot. Yay me! Claps hands very fast

AN: Please R and R

'…' thinking

"…"talking

Chapter Two

Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table watching the sorting ceremony. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco glaring at her. She the glanced down the table ad saw the new "Golden Trio" laughing. Then she looked up at the Professors table and decided to listen to the ceremony for once.

"Zachary, Cara… RAVENCLAW!"

"Zimmerman, Rachel…HUFFLEPUFF!"

'Guess that was the end of the ceremony. Oh well, whatever I just wanna eat.'

"Excuse me but we have one more person to sort. Will Thorn Zena granger please some up here?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione stood up and of course whispers broke out throughout the room. She walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Hmmmmm," said the hat, "You are having serious issues. No longer loyal to your friends. I see a lot of anger and hate. Depression even and some hidden evil feelings. Seems you are to be placed in… SLYTHERIN!"

But before she could take it off the hat told her to be involved instead of on the side. Whatever that meant. She went to go sit down at her new house table when Pansy Parkinson called her over.

"Yes, Pansy?" Hermione asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"Sit with us Thorn!"

"Why should I?"

"…"

"Exactly. So, I won't."

"We try to be nice to you and you have to be stupid enough to deny us you stupid little mud blood!"

And she did the same thing she did to Draco earlier on the train. She lunged at Pansy and grabbed her throat. She growled at her.

"I. Am not. A mud blood!"

She let go of her throat and left to go see her new dorm. She got halfway there when she realized she didn't want to run in with the snooty purebloods. So Thorn (AN: Hermione will now be referred to as Thorn or Zena. Most likely Thorn though.) went to the Room of Requirements for the night.

' I need somewhere for solitude, I need somewhere for solitude, I need somewhere for solitude.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

From now on Hermione will be referred to as Thorn or Zena. She is what I call an Eco Goth. Sorry the chapter is so short it just i have not had a lot of time to write this and i have wristers block on top of it so ya. it might be a while till I can update. but i swear i will.

Please review and tell me what you think the sorting hat meant. If you do I shall give you a PIE!


End file.
